Daughter Of A Mermaid
by Soccer16star2015
Summary: Marina is the daughter of a mermaid and a missionary, her best fried is Elizabeth's and Will's son and men are out to kill her because they find her a threat. Is there something more to her life that they are after?
1. Chapter 1

CH1

"Philip do not try to calm me down!" A woman with dark black curly hair snapped at a man with dark brown hair in a pony tail while pacing back and froth in front of a cabin door.

"Syrena, I'm sure she is fine. It has only been 10 minutes since the sunset. Give her a chance to get back. It's still light out. You know how she likes to watch the ocean." He said holding her against his chest smiling. They kissed but the pleasure did not last long.

"I told her to be back before sunset!" She snapped. Then they heard footsteps at the door. Syrena ran over to the door to open it. A young girl of 12 years stood in the doorway. She also had dark long hair like Syrena but here eyes were of her fathers. "Marina, where on earth have you been!" Syrena exclaimed grabbing her daughter and pulling her into a tight hug.

"I met a boy." I said without hesitation. They never trusted me so this time I was going to give them a reason.

"A what?" my father spoke with a concerned expression. I looked at him then at my mother who I couldn't even tell if she was still breathing.

I decided to continue. "Yeah, I was at the market like you told me too and I met this boy there." I stopped and saw both my parents motionless. "I'm kidding." I sighed and they both relaxed and started breathing again.

"I went the long way home on Ocea and I didn't realize the time. I'm sorry." Ocea was my horse my mother and father got me for my tenth birthday.

My mother turned around and walked to the kitchen. She somewhat had a bad temper but she was really good at controlling it from, well from what I could tell. I looked at my father and motioned my hand towards the direction where my mom went. "Why was she so upset today? I have come home late before but why is she upset now?"

My Dad walked over to me. "She has just been really worried about you lately. You know mermaids are very protective of their sisters so imagine how protective they are of their daughters." He rubbed my shoulder with a smile and kissed my forehead, then walked towards the couch. Yes I knew my mother was a mermaid.

I decided to head into the kitchen to check on her. I was hesitant but the guilt was killing me. I saw her sitting at the table leaning on it with her head in her hands.

"Mom?" I walked closer to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and gave a weak smile. "I'm real sorry it won't happen again. Why are you so upset this time though?" I looked away.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me so I was sitting on her lap. She pulled me close against her and I leaned my head under her chin. We just sat there for a while. She kissed my forehead and moved my head so I was looking at her. She gave a short smile then frowned.

"I told you to be back before sunset." Her voice was dry and I knew I was about to be treading in deep waters.

"I know but Ocea was tired so I didn't make her run and we kind took the long way." I stopped and saw her death look. She stared at me with wide eyes and a stern expression.

"Do not lie to me, daughter." She snapped back. She never calls me daughter unless I am in deep mermaid shit.

I sighed "Ok I got distracted. A man came up to me and started talking to me." She jumped up before I had a chance to get off her lap. I stumbled off and watched was she started swearing and pacing around the kitchen.

"What's wrong girls?" My father asked as he stood in the doorway holding onto his bible. I think he knew God might need to save me from my mother.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

"Philip, if her descriptions of that man are correct then she is in danger." Syrena's voice was edgy.

"So explain who this man is."

"He is the mermaid hunter. He thinks he can hunt us all down and kill us. He also finds it a crime for us to mate with any human and have children. If he finds out about Me or Marina he will kill her in a heart beat in front of me. I refuse to let any harm come to her." She looked at her husband with concern.

"I will do everything I can to keep you both safe, but lest face it, she is as stubborn as you." Philip moved towards his wife and put his arms around her.

She sighed "That's the problem."

I sat quietly on my bed looking out my window. I liked where we lived. Near the beach so I could look out at the ocean and see the moonlight reflect off the waves to create a swifter moving version of the night sky. Everything about the ocean was peaceful to me; the creatures, the movement, and the mysterious endlessness in the distance and underneath.

I heard voices and could faintly hear my parents discussing my current situation with the man I had met today. I didn't think it was a big deal. He only asked were the pub was.

I heard my parents coming up the stairs so I hopped in my bed, ready to be tucked in.

"Alright sweetheart," my mother sat on my bed and began to tuck me in. My father stood next to her with his hand on her shoulder. "All nice and tucked in." she smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

My father bent down and kissed me in the same place "Goodnight sweetie, love you."

"Love you too." I replied with a smile. "Mom?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can you sing to me?"

"I will be in our room Honey." My father kissed mom and left. We watched until he was gone.

"Sure." She smiled and motioned me to scoot over so she could lay by me. She wrapped her arms around me and began to sing a beautiful song. Soon I found that keeping my eyes open was impossible and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up and felt my mother's arms still around me. I wondered how late it was. I carefully turned my head to see that my mom was still sleeping. I tried to sneak out of her grip without waking her. I squirmed a little and stopped when I thought she was going to wake up. I tried again but stopped when I heard a strange sound. Without being aware of what I was doing, I got up out of my mother's grip and headed to the window.

"Marina?"

I didn't respond to my mom. I tried but something was holding me back.

"Marina?" Her voice was stern. I still couldn't get my self to look away. I was about to climb out the window, when I felt a firm grip around me. We fell backwards onto the bed and I was finally able to look into my mother's eyes.

"Are you ok?" Her eyes stared into mine.

"Um- I guess." I shrugged "What happened?" I climbed out of her arms and I made my way to a sitting position next to her.

Mom stared at me full of concern then looked out the window "I don't know." She looked back at me "For now on your not allowed to go anywhere without me or your father, do you understand?"

"But Mom!" The words jumped out of my mouth.

"No buts Marina." Her voice was stern.

I jumped up "You can't do that!" I snapped. The reason why I was so upset was beyond me. Probably the fact that she could do whatever she wanted with me.

She looked at me her eyes like ice "I am your mother and you are the child. What I say goes and you will follow." She snapped back. I opened my mouth to speak again, but was stopped by a menacing glare and instead nodded at the new arrangements.

"Just what I always wanted; my parents constantly watching me" I mumbled under my breath. My mother left and I fell back onto my bed on my back, and looked out the window. I sighed and fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

"Come on Marina." My mother ushered me over to her horse.

"I don't see why I can't stay home." I started to head towards the door when I felt a small, but strong hand grab me around the wrist and pull me along.

"You are not arguing with me. Your Father had to go help a family fix there home and you can't be left alone this far away from us." My mouth opened to protest except her hand waved at me to be quiet. She lifted me up on her horse and climbed up behind me.

I sighed and watched as our home became smaller in the distance. I leaned back against my mom while she held the reins of the horse. She kissed my temple "When we get there I want you to stay close. No running off." Seeing as it useless to argue, I just nodded my head and continued to look at the ground.

I saw the town finally appearing in the distance. "Finally! This was the most boring ride ever!" I tried to climb down to run into town but Mom kept her arms wrapped tightly around me. "Hey" I squirmed "Let me down"

"Do not make me repeat my self." She glared at me. I sighed and sat still once more. All I wanted to do was go find my friend and be done with this 'mermaid protection program'.

We finally made it in the town and made it to a stall for the horse. The town was lively, full of all kinds of people and bargains going on. Mom slid down from the horse and was about to help me down, but I jumped off to the other side of the horse. I heard her sigh then she tied up the horse. When she was done she got her pouch, walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Oh so now I have to hold your hand like a little kid too." I glared up at her. She looked at me and tightened her grip. That answered my question.

We made our way to the black smith to get a sword for me. Mom said she would feel better if I had some form of protection. Father argued we didn't need weapons, but he dropped the argument when Mom started to get into one of her mermaid fits about how she was the mother and I was her daughter. In the end, she won the fight.

We knocked on the door and walked in. It was dusty and smelled like donkey and smoke. Mom finally let go of my hand and I went over to look at the hand crafted blades and the etiquette designs on them. I looked at my mom to see if she was paying attention. When I saw she wasn't and I picked up the blade quietly.

"Marina do not touch anything." I quickly placed the blade back down and swung around and saw she wasn't even looking at me.

I heard heavy footsteps coming in and saw a short but large man appear. "Ah, Mrs. Swift nice to see you again." He grinned at her.

"Nice to see you too Brian" She smiled back. I walked back over to her and she put her arm around me. "This is my daughter, Marina; we came to get her blade."

He walked over to a stack of swords. "Ah yes, fine piece of work if I do say so my self." He turned around and I saw a sword in his hands just my size. Mom gave me a little push to go get it. I walked over and took my sword out of his hand. The base of the sword had small mermaids around the bottom. The blade was light and shined enough that I could see my reflection. "Well?" I looked up and saw him waiting for an answer.

"It's better than I could have ever hoped for." I smiled. Brian chuckled and I looked around to see Mom smiling with exception. "Thank you so much Mr. Brian." I hugged him and felt his belly as he laughed.

"Oh no, Thank you. I don't think anyone has been this pleased with my work." He patted me on the back. I went over to Mom and examined my sword some more. She smiled and then turned to Mr. Brian.

"How much would you like?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw him watching me as I twirled the sword around.

"Ah, she can have it for fee. Philip does a lot for me around here, so this is for you." He grinned.

"Oh, thank you very much." My mom smiled back at the man. We got to the door and she took my sword.

"I want to carry it." I whined.

"Not until you know how to use it. I do not want a decapitated daughter." She grabbed my hand again and led me to another shop.

"I refuse to go in there." I snapped. I looked at the sign that read 'Taylor's Dresses'.

Mom sighed "You have to wear them sooner or later and not your boots, pants, or shirts."

I looked down at my boots. They were a little dirty. I looked back up at her "Then I choose later." I huffed. Before I even knew it, we were in the shop.

A tall slender woman rushed over to us. "Syrena dear, how are you? How's Philip?"

"Well he-"

"And who is this little darling. Need to dress you up properly. You won't get any boys in that outfit." She turned around and started throwing clothes around. "Nice man that Philip is. Very handsome too. I wouldn't be surprised if he had multiple women at his home."

Looking at mom I realized she was about to murder this lady and I would be the one to have to break it up or find Dad, but if it ever came to that, Mom would be the winner. No doubt about it. This lady sure was getting on my nerves too. Dad would never treat mom that way. That's a fact.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

"That was unnecessary, Marina. You need to learn violence isn't always the answer." She dragged me out of 'Taylor's dresses' while I was still threatening the lady behind us. She took me to an ally and turned me around to face her. I looked at her with my arms crossed.

"Well, I wasn't going to let her get away with saying all that stuff about Dad and no one did anything about it." I huffed. I was surprised to find arms wrapped around me that held me close. "Um- Mom, Is this some sort of punishment?"

She giggled "No, just don't tell your father about this, but next time instead of punching her in the nose, a nice kick in the shin will do just fine." She kissed my forehead. I smiled and took the hand offered to me.

"So where to next?"

"We need some bread, and then we can go home." I sighed in relief. Finally, this has been the longest day of my life.

We headed over to the bakery. "Ok, you think you can wait out here?"

"Sure, what you think I would get in another fight with the baker's daughter?" I mischievously grinned.

"Yes, the first was a misunderstanding but three more times is just being a trouble maker."

"And you know she started them all those times. Except the third one, she was just annoying me."

My Mom went in and I waited by the window. "Pssst" I turned around and didn't see anyone. "Pssst" My Mom was talking to the baker and not paying attention to me so I went off on my own around the corner. A pair of hand grabbed me and pulled me into a small ally.

"Hey Will!" My best friend Will was as tall as me with long brown hair. He was only two years older than me.

"What did you do this time?" He smirked and crossed his arms.

"Why is it whenever my parents play overprotection you assume it was something I did?" I punched him in the arm. "It was hanging out with you so long the last time I was in town and then giving that guy directions to the pub."

"Yeah blame it on me, so what's been going on, other than the over protection detail?"

"Same old same old, you're usually gone and I am left alone without friends." Yeah I played the guilt trip. He smirked. "So what's it like traveling with your Mom and Dad on the" Pausing for dramatic effect I wiggled my fingers in front of him "The Flying Dutchman." We started to laugh, then I realized he seemed sadder than usual.

"Good I guess." He looked at the ground "It's not the same as having one place as a home or a friend around. Yeah I don't have any friends either."

"Well, at least I know I don't need to compete with anyone. I got a sword." I announced.

"Awesome!"

"Yeah but my mom has it right now." I sighed. "You think you could teach me to use it?"

He grinned "Sure, but I must warn you as son of Elizabeth Turner, William Turner and grandson of Boot Strap Bill that I am a pro." I laughed and shook my head.

"Marina!" I heard my mom calling me. I hugged Will.

"How long are you staying? I thought you left yesterday" I asked quickly.

"Nah, they thought it would be good for me to see my friend for a week." We sighed simultaneously.

I looked back at Will with a grin "Did you bring me back anything?" He laughed.

"Of course" He reached in his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a blue orb attached.

"Wow Will, it's beautiful!" I squealed and hugged him again.

"Marina!" Mom was getting louder.

"Ok, same place same time tomorrow, I will try to get over here and we can hang out and you teach me how to sword fight." He smiled and nodded. We hugged again and then I ran off to meet up with my mom after I put my necklace in my pocket.

I turned the corner and was caught by strong hands around my arm. I turned around and saw a tall, muscular man starring at me. "Hey, let go!" I yelled.

He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear "Your time is coming."

"Wha-What are you talking about?" I struggled frantically to get free of the grip.

"You will know soon enough, daughter of a mermaid." I didn't have much time to respond when suddenly out of no where my mom came and practically knocked the guy out.

She grabbed my arm "Get to the horse, hurry."

"But what was he talking about?" I looked back at the unconscious man.

"Not now Mariana, now go!" She snapped at me.

We ran to the horse and she helped me up then she climbed on behind me. She kicked the horse in the side and we took off. We rode as fast as we could until reaching the safety of home.


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

Mom and I were on the couch together. My head rested on her lap with my legs stretched out across the rest of the couch. One of her arms was wrapped around me while her free hand played with my hair. The smell of cooked bread and chicken floated in the air and I was getting hungrier by the second. Now all that was left was the return of my dad.

"Marina, I didn't get everything I needed from town so tomorrow I have to go back." Her voice was smooth.

"Can I go with you?" The thought of Will made me ask.

"No, you're going to stay home with your father and see if he can teach you how to use the sword." I sat up.

"But-" She cut me off.

"Please don't argue with this." I could tell she was more upset about what happened today than I was. Nodding my head was the least I could do for her when in my mind I was thinking of ways to sneak away from dad.

We heard footsteps at the door, but before I could react, mom was already at the door with a sword in hand.

"Philip?" My mom put down the blade to let my dad come in.

"Do I do something wrong?" He grinned and kissed mom on the lips. "So Marina heard you got into a fight at 'Taylor's Dresses'. Care to explain?" He eyed me.

"Not really, but if you must know, she started it." I quipped. Dad sighed and shook his head. I looked at Mom who winked at me.

Mom jumped in and pulled dad to the kitchen "Ok, time for dinner, took me a year to learn how to cook so now you're going to eat it." I giggled at my Dad's expression. He had the face like he was confused and mad at mom yet loved her to much to say anything.

After dinner I helped my Mom clean up. Dad told her they were going to talk later and I was to go to bed. I did get along better with my mom, I guess because we were similar. We were both stubborn and we both loved the ocean. I of course got along with my dad, we had our own things to do together like riding and caring for the horses and helping people, but I was my mother's daughter.

We finished cleaning and my mom kissed my temple and told me to get ready for bed. I went up and saw dad waiting her mom on the couch. In my room I got dressed for bed, got under my covers and listened to my parents so much as I could. From what I could hear it sounded like he was more upset about how I hit the lady and was not punished. Mom's voice was getting louder and I heard her coming up the stairs.

"Marina?" She whispered through the door.

"Yeah?" The door opened and she came in. I scooted over for her to lie down next to me and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Syrena, talk to me." My dad came in and was trying to get mom to talk to him. He squatted next to the bed so he was face to face with me while my mom was on the other side of me holding me tighter.

"If I ever get married, he isn't meeting either of my parents." I crossed my arms "You all act like kids."

"You're not getting married." I heard my parents in perfect unison.

"And if you do find someone, you aren't allowed to marry him without out him passing me and your mom's test." I looked and saw both my parents smirking at me.

I sighed "Well then I am never getting married."

"That's the plan." Mom giggled.

"Well at least you both agree on that." I sighed. I felt both my parents squeezing me while holding each other. "I- can't- breath." They laughed and kissed my cheeks.

My dad got up and walked to the door "Syrena?"

"I will stay here for a while." They shared a smile and dad shut the door. I cuddled closer into mom who held me tighter.

"Psst, Marina." I heard a whisper coming from outside and something hit my window. "Psst" I looked around and saw my mom's eyes open. She pointed to the window and let me go.

"What are you doing Will?" I spoke in a normal tone.

"Shhh, you will wake up your mom. I know my Dad is Davy Jones, but your mom scares me." He whispered. The lantern's light in his hand shown on his face so I could see his scared expression. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and looked over to see my mom grin.

She leaned over to the window "Hi will."

Will choked "Oh, hi Mrs. Swift. Lovely night isn't it."

"Yeah, where are your parents Will?"

I heard him sigh "Sleeping."

"What were you planning on doing with my daughter?"

"I uh-well" He stuttered and I placed a hand on mom's arm and sheepishly grinned. She moved back so I could see Will again.

"Can he come over tomorrow?" Mom shrugged and laid back on the bed.

"Come over tomorrow will." I saw him nod "Night."

"Night, Marina." I watched as he ran off back towards town. When I climbed in bed I caught my mother's glare.

"What?"

"Do you like him?" I was a little surprised at the question, but I shrugged. He was a close friend and his parents and my dad got along real well ever since they found out he and I were friends.

"Does he like you?" I looked over at my mom.

"Well I don't know. We are best friends but nothing more than that." I grabbed her arm and placed it around me so she was holing me. "Can I go to sleep?" She kissed my temple and rested her head on mine. I shuddered at the thought of me and Will being more than friends, but brushed it off and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

The sun shined on my face and my eyes managed to peal them selves open. I moaned and shoved a pillow over my head. It wasn't long before I realized all the space I had on my bed. I lifted the pillow up to see my mother wasn't there. Guess it was time to get up.

I put my boots pants and loose shirt on and made my way down the stairs. The smell of ham made my stomach grumble. The scent led me to the kitchen where I found my dad cooking.

A yawn escaped my mouth "Where's Mom?"

He looked over at me and gave me a good morning smile "There's the princess and good morning to you too." He placed the ham on a plate then placed on the table for me to eat. "She had to go back into town. She also thought it would help keep you out of trouble if you got to sleep in." I looked up and saw him with his arms crossed with a grin on his face. "Also Will is waiting for you outside."

I jumped up out of my seat "Where outside?"

"Slow down, he isn't going anywhere. First eat your breakfast." I shoved what was left into my mouth. I grinned and he shook his head while pointing to the barn. He didn't have time to say much before I was already through the door.

"Will?" I ran over to the barn. Inside I saw wooden dummies with wooden swords.

"Hey Marina!" Will jumped out from behind a stack of hay. "I said I was going to teach you to sword fight so here I am." He handed me my sword.

"How did you end up with it?" I held the sword and sliced it through the air.

"Ran into you mom this morning. She forgot to take out off her horse and gave it to me to give to you." He finished with a grin. "So" he clapped is hands together "lets get started."

Will and I had been practicing all morning long. I was a fast learner, I was beginning to pick up his techniques and counter attack his moves. The sun was getting higher in the sky but we didn't stop practicing. Soon I was learning not only how to defend but also how to make a pursuit. I got knocked down on my butt quiet a few times but by lunch time, Will was the one rubbing his butt.

"Very nice Marina" I heard clapping and turned around to see my dad watching us. He turned to Will who was still rubbing is bottom "Will I thought you were a pro." My dad and I laughed.

"Well she is a girl, I dint want to hurt her." He sighed.

"Well how about some lunch? The family I helped yesterday brought over some bread, turkey, tomatoes and lettuce. We can make sandwiches." We both nodded our heads. We didn't get but as far as the barn door before Dad stopped us. I looked up at him and saw that he was starring towards the woods. I followed his eyes and saw a group of men standing there.

"Marina, mount up your horse, Will go with her. I am going to go see what they want. If anything happens go and find your mom." He looked down at me his face stern. My eyes were staring to sting and I shook my head. I looked over and saw Will fixing up Ocea. He mounted and waited.

I watched my father walk over to the men with my sword held tightly in my hand. They didn't seem like they were going to be friendly and my heart sank. It seemed like an eternity before my dad actually made it to them. I could barley hear what they were discussing, but I knew it wasn't going well. I watched and then saw the larger man of the group pull out his sword and slice it across my dad's chest.

I screamed and the men saw me. I felt Will's arm pull me up on Ocea behind him. The men started yelling while coming at us and all I could do was stare at my father's motionless body. Tears came streaming down my cheek and I heard Will yell at the horse to go. He placed a stern kick on Ocea and we began to ride. We rode as fast as possible as we heard gun shots behind us.

"Marina?" I didn't want to respond. The image of my father dying in front of me was holding back any sounds I could make.

"Marina, we will find you mom." Will's voice was shaky. I could tell it scared him just as much as me. "Marina, say something." I didn't want to say anything, I just wanted my mom. My arms held Will tighter and I felt him sigh. We were still riding very fast, but it didn't seem fast enough. I wish I had never woken up this morning.


	7. Chapter 7

CH7

We finally made it to town but I didn't care. I wanted my dad and I wanted my mom.

" !" Will yelled. The thought didn't really come to me to help. We were still riding on Ocea searching for my mom.

"Mrs. Swift?" A lady touched Syrena's arm.

"Yes?" The lady pointed to the horse carrying Will and Marina. "Isn't that your daughter?" Syrena's heart dropped and she ran to the horse.

"Will, Marina what are you tow doing here?" My mom touched my leg but I didn't move. I avoided eye contact and continued to let the tears roll down my face leaving wet streaks. "Honey?" She shook me a little but I continued my endless stare at the empty saddle now in front of me.

"Mrs. Swift I can explain but we have to get to my parents ship." Will was anxious and scared I could tell.

"Marina, say something." My hand was squeezed by hers.

"She won't say anything Mrs. Swift. She hasn't the whole ride over here. I think she is in shock."

"Shock from what?" Her voice was stern and had tension.

"Well, I will tell you but we really need to get Marina somewhere safe." He grabbed the reins of the horse and I could feel us moving. My mom was walking along the side of the horse holding my hand.

We made it to the harbor and I new we were going to his ship. "Over there." I heard Will. I guess it was where we were heading. I rode on Ocea onto the ship. Mom pulled me down but I couldn't move or speak. The image of my father was destroying me. I found my self cradled in my mother's arms on the floor of the ship while Will went to talk to his parents.

"Mrs. Swift, here have Marina drink this, it will wake her up." I felt my mom's arm move to crab the drink and she titled it into my mouth.

I coughed and spat it out "What was that?" I spat. Scrubbing my tong with my nails I realized my mother's face full of relief, but then I realized what happened. It finally dawned on me that my father was really gone. I burst into sobs and tears endlessly streamed down my face.

"Shh, it is ok." My mother cooed.

Anger suddenly overtook me "No it's not ok!" I yelled "Dad is dead and there is nothing anyone can do about it, sorry but the last time I checked, watching you dad get killed isn't exactly ok!" I pulled away from her grip and crawled under the stairs. I sat with my knees pulled up to my chest and my head buried in them.

I don't know how long I sat there for, but I felt an arm wrap around me and shoved it off. "Marina" It was Will "Your mom is really upset. Maybe you should go to her?" He voice was soft and meaningful.

"I don't want to." I mumbled. Tears were still coming. I didn't think I had any left.

He sighed and left. I peered up and peeked through to steps of the stairs I was under. My mom was standing up against the edge of the ship, leaning on the railing. Everyone else was either in town or on other parts of the ship, but for now it was just me and my mom on deck. She looked around as if to make sure no one was looking. I watched her climb over the edge and jump in the water. I ran over to where she was standing and looked down at the water. In the clear blue water I could faintly see a red tail. Then it was gone. She left me too.

I decided to finally go find something to eat. Will would know so I went to find him too. The door to the captain's quarters was open so I decided to try there first. I was about to go in when I heard voices inside.

"Do you think Marina will find out why they are after her?" It was Will's voice.

"When ever Syrena tells her. Marina needs to learn about mermaids before she learns about her powers." My eyes almost popped out of my head, great more problems coming my way.

"But what do they need her for?" It was Will again.

I heard his father step closer to the door and I held my breath. "To break the curse of the mermaid," My thoughts were racing and my heart was pounding. I ran to the bow of the ship so I could look at the ocean. I sat on the very edge and let my thoughts spin. So many questions, but all I could do now was wait, wait for my mom to get back.


	8. Chapter 8

**CH8 **

My eyes opened to the feel of someone holding me. I saw I was still in the same place I had fallen asleep at. I turned my head to see my mother lying up against me sleeping. Her face had wet streaks and the edges around her eyes were red and swollen. I could tell she had been crying. The sun was just now setting placing itself between sky and ocean. Looking again I realized the ship was moving. We were traveling out to sea.

I wanted her to hold me more, to know that she was there. Moving over quickly but carefully, I sat her up and watched her wake. I ignored that and buried myself into her.

"Marina, are you going to talk to me?" The realization of me being mad at her dawned on me and it brought all the anger bubbling up again. She left me.

"Come you need to eat." She tried to get up but I held her down. I wasn't taking the chance of her leaving me again. I looked up to see her tired face. I started to play with her brown curly hair that I use to play with when I was really little. She took my hand and pressed it to her cheek then kissed it. A small tear ran down her delegate face. "I am sorry." She whispered.

"Mommy?" I haven't called her this since I was 6. She looked into my eyes. "Did you love daddy?" I looked away and she let go oh my hand. She held my face in her two hands and tapped my nose.

"Very much" A quick smile crossed her face but was soon gone. "Now I need to tell you something."

I nodded "what?"

"Do not ever stop talking to me. I may do things that upset you and not mean to, but do not ever shut me out." Her face was stern but her voice soft and it hit me that avoiding her actually hurt her. I jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry." I kissed her cheek and she smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Now let us go get you something to eat." She got up and offered me her hand. I took her hand in mine and she led me below the ship.

I looked around and noticed that no one was around. "Mom, where is everyone?"

She grabbed me some bread and a cooked piece of fish. "Probably sleeping"

"This early, and aren't these people dead?" I took the food and sat on the stool next to the small table.

She fixed my bread and fish, cutting it into small pieces. "Well then they are probably playing a game of some sort. I do not know dear, I am not a pirate, I am a mermaid." She grinned and I took the food. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I started eating.

I finished and was tiered again. "Why am I so tiered?" I yawned.

She took my hand "All that crying." she led me up the stairs. "William said Will has his own room somewhere on the ship and He and Elizabeth have a room as well, away from most the crew so we can sleep in the captain's quarters." The door opened and it was dark and slimy looking. She led me to a bed and ushered me on it.

I got on and looked at my mom "what about you?"

"With you" I lit up with joy. I scooted over for her to join me and she laid on the edge while I lay up against the ship's wall.

Her eyes closed and I had the urge to ask one more question.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever miss Whitecap bay?" Her eyes opened and watched me.

"Not one bit."

"Well don't you miss them? If I left you and dad I would miss you two."

She caressed my cheek with her thumb "Mermaids are not much a family. Being sisters doesn't really mean much to them and they don't really care about family."

"Well then how do you? I mean you are better than most moms I see around town." I was confused.

"Well, I am not completely sure how I was different from them. I know your father had a big part in it." She tucked her arm under my head so I was laying on it and her other arm around me.

"But-"

"Marina" She giggled quietly "Go to sleep so you are not tiered tomorrow. We need to find more help and you need to be rested."

"Fine" I sighed "but this doesn't stop me from asking tomorrow." I saw her smile.

"I love you." She kissed my temple.

"Love you too."

"All hands on deck!" I woke up to people yelling.

I pealed open my eyes and found myself still wrapped in my mother's arms. She was still sleeping. The sound of rushing feet around the ship made me wonder what everyone was doing. I sighed at the thought of getting up.

"Mom" I shoved her softly.

"What?" She groaned and kept her eyes closed.

"I think it's time to get up." I tried to crawl out over her arms, but she held me tighter. I squirmed some more. "Mommy, let go." I heard her quietly giggle. I was now crawling onto her side. Almost touching the ground I felt her pull me back. "Aww, I almost made it." I whined. Her hazel eyes watched mine.

"All hands on deck!" I heard again before the loud cannon fire. That caused my mom the jump out of the bed.

"Marina stay here." My mother ordered.

"But I want to come with you." My whine was stopped by her glare. She pointed at the bed and I slowly nodded. After she left Will came in.

"What's going on?"

Will came over and sat next to me. "Well, we found Captain Jack Sparrow."


	9. Chapter 9

**CH 9**

I looked at him quizzically "Isn't that good we found Jack? That is who we were looking for."

He shook his head "Not when he is captured on a royal navy ship. Shouldn't be too long now, you can't beat The Flying Dutchman." He confidently grinned. We heard another cannon and felt the boat shake.

"So will you tell me what's going on?"

Will looked at me for a minute and sighed "If your blood is mixed with mine it can be very dangerous. Those men who killed you dad are after you and so are the mermaids. That's all I know."

My mouth dropped. Anger towards my mom started to boil again. She never told me anything, yet she wants me to always talk to her. "So why are we at sea if mermaids are after us?"

"Well your mom can handle them, but they had to get us away from the men." The ship shook again.

We heard cheering so we decided to go check it out. Will took my hand and we went out together. My mom was waiting at the door for me. She smiled at me and I ignored her. If she wasn't going to tell me everything then neither was I. Will's and my hand separated and he went to talk to his parents who were talking to a tall man with long hair, wearing large boots and a long coat.

"Ah, who is this?" He came over towards me and I felt my mother's hand on my shoulder. "Ah, Syrena how are you love. Where is the missionary, can't be a reunion without him." I looked at my mom's stern face directed at the pirate.

"Jack" Will's father called for Jack.

"Oy" He turned around and headed to them. The whispered for a moment and then Jack came back over. "Well you must be Marina. I once dated a mermaid named Marina, didn't end so well." I crept closer to my mom as he drank another sip of rum. "Now, I am going to help everyone. First off I have a debt to repay for Will and Elizabeth, but that's something else." He waved his hand. "I am helping you" He looked down at me "because your mother helped me get the challises, Savvy." I nodded in understanding. I faced everyone and announced our next destination. "To Tortuga!"

Everyone went to work and I walked off. I headed into the captain's quarters and laid on my back staring at the ceiling. My mom came in and shut the door behind her and I turned to face the wall, leaving my back towards her.

"Marina what did I say."

I jumped up full of anger. "You want me to tell you everything but you won't tell me anything!" I shouted at her. I never shouted at her and it left her in shock.

"Marina-"

"No, You never tell me anything even when it's my life in danger! Where did you even go when you jumped off the ship! You left me alone!" Tears were coming down my cheeks and I dint bother to wipe them away. Her face was pained.

"I am sorry. I did not think you were there. I thought you were with Will." She motioned to hug me but I pulled away.

"Where did you go?" I started to cry and catching my breath was harder. She shook her head to say something and I knew it wasn't going to be where she had gone. I lifted up my hand to stop her. "Never mind, if you can't talk to me then I'm not talking to you." I dodged her arms and ran to the door.

I ran out and slammed the door behind me. Under the stairs was my hiding place. My knees came up to my chest and I cradled my self as I cried. Several times I wished for my father to come back, but he wasn't. He always knew how to keep me and my mom from arguing and he could always calm us down, but he wasn't here anymore. The stairs were right by the door to the captain's quarters and I could hear her crying. The ship crew members continued their routine like nothing was wrong and it bugged me.

"Marina?" I looked up to see Will's worried face. "What's wrong?" I let him sit down beside me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"My mom" I sniffed "She always wants me to tell her everything but she never tells me anything." I took a deep breath.

"That's how it used to be with my mom before my dad came back. I found out later on she was only protecting me." I wiped the tears away and looked into his sincere face. He gave me a big hug "I think you should go to her, won't do any good for you if you loose her too." He got up and I watched him go to Elizabeth. They hugged and he winked at me.

I thought about it for a good while. Loosing my mom would be too much for me. I knew she didn't do this to me purposely, but I wished she had come and gotten me to comfort instead of the other way around. Then again it was always like this, but instead of Dad telling me what to do, it was Will. I got up and opened the door slowly. I saw her on the bed leaning back against the wall but facing the fall the head of the bed was pushed up against. She had her self cradled the way I was. I slowly made my way to her and got on the bed next to her. She didn't move, not even make a sound.

"Mom?" She still didn't do anything.

"Mommy?" This time she wiped her face with her sleeve and faced me. "I don't want to loose you too." She let go of her self and let me crawl into her lap. She pulled me in close. I leaned my head into her neck and she rested her head on mine.

"Do not worry about that. You are my daughter and I protect you." I looked up at her and she stroked my hair out of my face.

"I don't want you to if it means you leaving me." I wrapped my arms around her and started to cry again "Please don't leave me." I sobbed. The sobs kept coming and I was soon asleep in my mother's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**CH 10**

The peacefulness of the ship woke me up. We weren't moving and it was very quiet. I turned around to my other side to see my mom, but she wasn't there. Instead I saw William and Elizabeth sitting at the table across from the bed talking.

"Good morning Marina." Elizabeth greeted me. I looked at her in confusion.

"Where is my mom?" This was my first concern. William sat up more and leaded in his chairs towards me.

"Your mom went into town with Will and Jack. She said you had a rough night and needed some rest. We made it to Tortuga." He grinned, but I was upset. I got up and went to Elizabeth knowing William couldn't go on land.

"Can you take me to them?" I asked putting on my best pouty face. She glanced at William for a second.

"Sure thing, come on." She smiled and took my hand.

The town was full of fights, people yelling, running and drinking. I looked around to see if I could spot them, but there was just so much going on I couldn't really keep my thoughts on looking for them.

"Elizabeth!" I tall somewhat chubby man with gray hair came up to me and Elizabeth.

"Mr. Gibbs, it's so good to see you again." I held onto her hand tighter while she greeted the man.

"Is this-" He pointed at me with wide eyes.

"Oh, no, she isn't mine, but she is a wonderful young girl. Will and Marina here are best friends. Her mother is Syrena."

"Ah, I know who ye talking about. Beautiful woman she is and a lovely daughter she has." He grinned at me and I returned the gesture.

"Say have you seen Jack?"

"Not yet, but he is helping us. We may also need you help too."

"Happy to join Mrs., Turner" He took off to the docks.

I looked up and saw her scanning the town. "Now lets see if we can find you mom and my son." I nodded in agreement.

We continued through the town and a drunken man fell next to me. I jumped and ran to Elizabeth's other side. "Marina!" I turned around to see Will.

"Hi Mom" He smiled at her.

"Will, where is Jack and Syrena?" She questioned and I went to stand next to Will.

"Oh, they're over there." He pointed to a shop in the distance "I saw you all and Jack told me to get you."

"Ok, come on you two." She ushered us to follow and we did so.

We went into the shop that smelled like throw up and alcohol. This was making me sick. I saw my mom talking to the sales man and went over to Jack.

"You know how much free stuff she has gotten us?" Elizabeth looked at him confusingly. "A lot, and all because they fall for her beauty." We continued to watch her persuade for some food without having to pay for it. The man was practically drooling over the counter and I couldn't help but shake my head in astonishment. She finished with two large bags of free food.

She smiled at me and handed the food to Jack and Will. Then she came over and took my hand with a kind gentle grin. We all walked together back to the ship and Will and I kept making fun of people as we went. We stopped when our mother's gave us a disapproving frown. So they decided to separate us until we got back to the ship. I walked in the back with my mom with Jack, Will, and Elizabeth in front of us.

"Hey there pretty lady." A drunken man grabbed my mom's arm. She kept me behind her away from the man.

"Let go!" She hissed at him. I was terrified. I watched him hold onto her tighter and she dropped my hand to scratch his face. He howled in pain and she grabbed hold of me again. We rushed to Jack, Elizabeth and Will. The man was coming at us but stopped at Jack's gun in his face.

"Don't want to mess with her." Jack sternly faced the man.

"Aww come on it was just getting good." The man snapped. I watched the man mock my mom as she put one arm around my shoulder and her free hand hold mine. I could tell she was furious. I am sure if she could she would have killed that man.

"Come on." Elizabeth urged us to follow and we did. I continued to watch the drunken man walk away while Jack followed us from behind.

We made it back to the ship unharmed and tiered. William came out and kissed his wife and hugged his son. Once again I was crushed for my dad being gone. Maybe he was with god like he always talked about and looking down on us. We finished eating, those who were still living, and Jack and Gibbs went on to talk about how they were going to help us. Soon we were traveling once more.

"Marina, it is time for bed." Will and I finished talking and I went over to my mom. She held out her hand and I took it. We went back to our room and hopped in bed. I cuddled into her.

"Where are we headed now?" I yawned.

She sighed "WhitecapBay." My eyes busted open.

"Why?" My fear was coming back.

"We need to get a medallion that is in the jungle that will calm the mermaids down so we can explain to them whey we need their help." She tilted my chin towards her face. "I will not let anything happen to you." I smiled and cuddled back into her while she held me.


	11. Chapter 11

CH11

We made it to WhitecapBay and I was terrified. Will's parents had people protecting him and me constantly. This didn't help though about trying to get to land to get what we needed. The sun was setting and it was dark. This place was a lot creepier at night no doubt about it.

"Mom?" She was holding me with my back up against her and her arms crossed around me.

"Yes?"

"Nothing is going to happen right?" I looked up at her with fear.

"I-" The ship jerked to the side.

I started to breath rapidly and I could feel my heart pounding. My mom had to try and calm me down. The mermaids can't really kill the ones that are already dead, but there was still Gibbs, Jack, Elizabeth, me and Will. My mom could handle her self in this situation. The ship jerked again and I would have fallen if it weren't for my mom holding me up. Will was with his dad and mom. Then as quick as lightning strange vines began picking people up and dragging them over board.

"Mom!" I saw the vine on my ankle and it started to pull me. The screams like seagulls traveled through the air. I was being dragged along the ship floor. My mom came at me and grabbed my hand and in her other was a sword that she used to cut the vine.

"Go!" She held me tightly and tried to lead me to the room door. Everyone was slicing the vines and attacking what came out of the water. We almost made it but then one grabbed my hand. I started to drag me to the ocean.

"Will!" I screamed and he came after me. He grabbed my sword that was on the ground and ran over to me. My mom held my hands while he cut the vine.

"Come on!" I took his hand and we tried to get to the room. Mom ran behind us to make sure nothing got us, but it did. It grabbed Will. I watched his mom and dad run after him and catch him just before he was pulled overboard. Once again another vine got me. I felt myself pulled overboard and splash in the water.

My eyes opened to see a devilish creature pushing me down. The mermaid had sharp teeth and claws. I fought frantically to get free. I kicked her in the head but then another one was dragging me down. I couldn't breathe underwater and I was loosing oxygen. Everything was becoming hazy and I felt the one behind me let go and something else grab me. I looked in front to see that mermaid show its teeth and back up. I turned my head to see my mom showing her sharp teeth back at her. My eyes began to close and I felt my mom swim me to the surface.

I gasped for air and coughed rapidly. "Are you ok?" I opened my eyes to see my worried mother in her mermaid form. I nodded "Good." She kissed my forehead. Looking around I saw the mermaids swimming around us and under us. A mermaid stopped in front of us showing her ugly teeth and my mom gave it right back to her.

"Who is that you are so protective of?" She hissed at us.

"My daughter." Mom growled.

"You mated with a man!" She came at my mom and mom shoved me behind her.

They started thrashing around and something caught my foot. I tried to fight it but it pulled me down. Near the surface mom was still fighting that mermaid and I watched as she tried to get to me. I looked down to see a blonde mermaid, I kicked at her but it did nothing. The blonde just looked at me and kept pulling me down, and then we stopped. She watched me as I suffered to breathe. I frantically tried to fight her, but it was no use. I looked up and saw Will swimming after me. He had my sword. The blonde snarled at him but he kept coming. The blonde soon grabbed him too. They fought and it ended with the sword through her chest. He grabbed my hand and led me to the surface. I blacked out before we even made it up.

It was dark and cold and I couldn't tell where I was. It was like I was trapped in the middle of the ocean but I couldn't tell which way was up and which was down. I scanned my surroundings and only saw water. Water everywhere, but I was breathing. Through the black abyss I saw a figure swimming towards me. Frantically I tried to get away from its long tentacles and large mouth with hundreds of sharp teeth. Everything stopped.

"_Come on breathe!" _The faint voice ordered me. "Your mom is going to kill me if you don't breathe!" I could hear the voice more clearly, Will. I began to cough rapidly as I spat out water. "Thank you." He sighed and I found my self in a tight hug.

"Where's my mom?" I managed to cough out. Scanning my surroundings I realized we were on a beach. I looked at the ocean and saw the ship still there but the sun now rising.

"The jungle pools. Those mermaids are trying to kill her." My eyes popped open and I struggled to get up. "Woah!"

"I have to get to you." I pleaded.

"Jack is with us he will help." He pointed over by the trees to the man trying to poke a hole into the cocoanut.

I got up "Where is my sword." He handed it to me and we went over to Jack.

"What kind of mermaid are you that can't breathe underwater, ehy."

I shrugged "The kind that has a human father."

"Right now here is a compass. Think of the thing you want most and it will lead you to it." He handed me the compass and watched.

"I want my mom." The compass began to point in the direction we had to go. I watched Jack grin and lead the way. Will came to hold my hand and we left to save my mom.


	12. Chapter 12

**CH 12**

The Jungle was humid and hot, but that didn't stop us. After we save my mom we still had to get the medallion. We were tiered and we had to stop by a stream to take a breather. We sat down and washed ourselves in it. I looked over at Will.

"You think we will find her and the medallion?" My eyes wondered around.

"Of course! I mean look at us. The son of William and Elizabeth, the Daughter of a Mermaid and then we have Jack Sparrow." I giggled at Jack's expression.

"Captain, It's Captain Jack Sparrow" We laughed at him. "Alright enough come on we don't have much time." Jack ushered us to follow and we did. We walked for about another hour until we made it to a dark and creepy area. I looked around and saw several bones of mermaids sill tied to trees, half out of the water and half in. We walked around the area until we found my mom, barley conscious.

"Mom?" I rushed over to her side. "Please wake up." tears began to fall down my face when she didn't respond. She was still and quiet and I couldn't tell if she was still breathing. Trying to cut the vines holding her to the tree, I took out my sword and sliced them. She sunk into the water. "Mom!" I dove down into the water after he before Will or Jack could react.

She floated and I went and grabbed her. Rapidly shaking here I saw her eyes open. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. When she finally came too she hugged me tightly and swam me back up to the pool surface.

"Marina it is ok now. Everything is ok." She tried to comfort me as I sobbed. Will and Jack sat back to stay out of the way.

"I-thought-I-lost-you" My breaths were jerking my words and I could barley get sound other than crying out.

"No, I though I lost you." I watched her tears fall. "How did you get away and how did you end up with Will and Jack?" She glanced at them then back to me. Will came forward.

"Well actually she drowned and I fought off one of the mermaids holding her." He swung his sword around. "We got to the surface and she wasn't responding. Jack came after us and helped us get to the beach. He saw them take you. I got Marina breathing again and she practically jumped up to go look for you like nothing had happened to her." He grinned at us. I smiled at Will and turned back to see my mom staring at me.

"What?" I began to calm down and gave a weak smile to her, but she continued to stare at me with concern. "I'm ok." I confirmed. She smiled at me, cupped my face in her hands and kissed my nose. I hugged her then climbed out of the pool.

"Marina" I looked back at my mom. "I need clothes." I watched Will stare at her and I punched him in the arm.

"Here ye are. Went ahead and grabbed it from the beach, just in case." Jack handed my mom her dress and took Will over to the trees while I helped her.

She hopped out and I watched her tail fade away as her legs took its place. She slipped on the dress and stood up. I watched her fix it and helped as much as I could. She didn't have shoes or under garments. Will and Jack were whispering by a tree and I got close enough to hear them.

"If she turned into a mermaid, what happened to her…uh, you know." Will asked and Jack's mouth dropped and I watched him glance over to my mom who was now walking to me.

They stared at her and she got really annoyed. "What?" In a kind but stern way looked at Jack and Will. They didn't respond but they kept starring at her. I went over and took the compass from Jack and then grabbed Will to the direction of the compass. We heard a loud 'slap' and turned around to see Jack rubbing his face.

"Deserved that" He rubbed his cheek. My mom huffed and came over to me and Will. She took my hand and Will stopped staring at her, instead he stared at the ground the rest of the way. I giggled at their reactions to my mom.

"So sweetheart where to now?" I glanced at my mom then back to the compass. It pointed towards a large mountain and that's where I pointed to show them. Jack and my mom sighed. Will and I glanced at each other and looked at them quizzically.

"What?" Will asked.

"That" Jack sighed again "Is the fountain of youth, or at least what's left of it."

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Anyone who you want to show up later on or anything in particular you want to happen tell me. Review if you want this story to continue. **


	13. Chapter 13

CH 13

"So how are we supposed to get in?" Will stared up at the ceiling of the cave. I scanned the area of the cave. I went to touch a small spot on the wall.

"Do not touch anything Marina." I looked over at my mom sternly watching me. "There are booby traps everywhere. I do not even know how you talked your self into coming in here with us." She placed her hands on her hips. I shrugged and grinned.

"Mom, the compass says we need to go up, so how do we do that without the chalices?" I looked up at the ceiling.

"Well Syrena you did it once, now you need to do it again." Jack stepped over to me with the compass. I looked back at my mom.

"You got in there without the chalices before?" I asked.

"Well yes, but I can not this time."

"Why not?" Will asked.

"Because even I did get in there, I am not the one that is able to get the medallion." She sighed.

"Then who is?" Looking at my mom, I moved over to her. She sadly looked at me.

"You are able to get the medallion." She said.

"Well then help me get in there." Shrugging I began to leave the came and she grabbed my arm.

"It is too far. You have to enter through the jungle pools, but it is too far of a swim for you. You could drown." Mom held me tighter.

"No I won't." I protested.

"Well I am not taking that chance." Her voice was stern and cold.

"Well how do we know if I don't try?" Whining I pulled away from her grip.

"I am not taking a chance on your life!" Mom yelled at me with her mermaid tone.

"Then I am." I ran away from the cave towards the jungle pools as fast as I could.

I could hear Will, Jack, and my mom running after me yelling for me to stop. Reaching the pools, I slipped off my boots.

"Do not get in that water!" I could hear my mom yelling fiercely at me, but that didn't stop me.

Taking a deep breath I slipped into the pool of water. I started swimming down as far as I could. Relaxing as much as possible, I kept focus on where I was headed. My lungs where tightening and I didn't know how much longer I had, but I pushed on. I looked up and saw a light, I started swimming towards it. Once I made it to the top and took a deep breath. Scanning the area I saw a lot of rubble and a stream area. Once I checked the area, I climbed out and sat by the small pool for my mom. Watching here appear at the surface while I braced for my punishment.

"Do not ever disobey me ever again!" Her sharp teeth were showing but she tried hard to tide them. I just sat and listened. "If you ever put your life in danger like you just did I will…" She couldn't think of anything and I couldn't hide my grin. "Do not grin! I am very angry with you! You scarred me to death!" I lost the grin at the last part.

"I'm sorry." I quietly tried. She just stared at me angrily with her eyes narrowed at me and pointed behind me.

"Get the medallion." She ordered me and I did as was told. Walking over to the pillars I waited for more instructions. "Climb up, but be careful." Climbing up I slipped, but caught myself hanging on an edge. I heard my mom gasp. "I said be careful." She tensely said. I got aggravated.

"Well it's not like I slipped purposely." I coldly snapped. She glared at me. "Now what?" I bitterly asked.

"Reach up to the ceiling." Reaching up to the ceiling I felt something in my hand. At first it was just a thin chain, and then the rounded weight landed into my hand. It was an ocean blue surrounded by a silvering outline with a mermaid in the middle of the blue jewel.

"Got it." I started to climb down. My foot rested on the edge, but then slipped into the hole. I fell down and was hanging upside down by my foot. I screamed in pain at the fall.

"Marina!" I looked at her while I hung by my foot.

"I heard and felt a sharp pop in my foot, Mom." I cried quietly and calmly but the tears still came out.

"Hang on." She anxiously told me.

"Not like I have a choice." I grinned with the tears still coming. She glared at me and found some clothes on the ground.

"I'm coming." She slipped the clothes on.

"I'm waiting." I started to laugh as I cried. The necklace was still in my hand. Mom came after me and checked the rock and my foot. "Mom, it hurts." She looked at me sadly then at my foot.

"I will get you out." She pushed on the rock and I screamed. She got under me and held me up. "Ok, push the rock, it is going to hurt but it is the only way to get you out."

I nodded through the tears and pushed on the rock. I screamed at the pain and fell down onto my mom. She sat up with me between her legs. I leaned back into her while I cried at the pain. She touched it and I screamed and slapped her hand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit your hand." I cried.

"It is ok honey, but I need to check it and that means I need to touch it." She kissed my cheek and I moaned.

She set me up against a rock to lean back against. I watched her come around to my foot. Examining it she touched it while I flinched at her. I watched her look at it some more and saw her quickly wipe a tear away.

"W-why are y-you c-crying?" I sobbed some more. She looked up at me then back at my foot.

"Am not." She touched my foot again on the side and I flinched again. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah huh." I spoke as she glared at me.

"I do not like seeing you hurt." She said simply and calmly. I laughed and she narrowed her eyes at me. I sniffed and held in my cries while she fixed my foot. She wrapped it up with cloth from some clothes she found. "Ok, come on." She calmly ordered.

I hopped on one foot and leaned on her to get to the small pool of water. The medallion was around my neck. She slipped in and took of the clothes she had put on once she got into her mermaid form. I sat on the edge and gently placed my foot in the water. Groaning at the feel of the water on my foot, I slipped in.

"Ready?"

"I guess." I sighed. I took a deep breath and sunk down into the water. Mom grabbed my hand and began to swim with me leading me to the jungle pools. We came out of the pools to be greeted by Jack and Will.

"You know, if you hadn't drowned I was sure your mother would have killed you. Guess I was wrong on both." Jack shrugged and helped me out.

"Wow Marian, you made it all the way over there?" Will asked with wide eyes. I nodded. "And you survived you mom?" I glared at him.

"Why do you both think she would have killed me?" I asked in disbelief.

"No reason." Will quickly answered as my mom started to put back on her dress.

"Ok dear, now let's go talk to your aunts." Mom sighed and took my hand. We headed to the beach.


	14. Chapter 14

**CH 14**

"Mom, what if they try and kill you again or me?" We walked through the jungle while jack sliced some vines out of the way.

"I will not let them." Mom held my hand tightly while I climbed down from some rocks.

"Do you think this will work?" I watched Will swing his sword around. I felt her index finger raise my chin to look at her.

"Yes." She assured. I followed Will over a log and landed and waited for Mom.

"Will you be ok? Will everything be ok?" I sighed.

"Yes, and everything will be ok." She lovingly smiled at me.

"Can I come with you?"

"No" She held my hand and led me the rest of the way.

"Why not?" Looking towards the beach I pulled back to stop her.

"It is too dangerous," Her voice was stern. She tried to pull away to go towards the beach, but I held her tighter. "Marina, honey let go."

"Not unless I can come with you." My eyes narrowed her hers.

"Please Marina; it will be safer and easier if you are no where near them." She sighed and kissed my forehead as I let go. I watched her walk over to the beach with the medallion.

"She will be ok, Marina." Will assured me, but I was still worried. Now she was walking on the pier towards the ocean.

She stood there for a moment with the medallion. Suddenly mermaids started to emerge from the water. Hundreds of mermaids appeared. Then all of a sudden the grabbed her and pulled her into the ocean.

"Mom!"

"Uh that's not such a good idea!" I heard Jack yell as I ran towards where she had stood and saw the mermaids swim towards me with sharp teeth, but I didn't care.

"Marina Stop!" Will was chasing after me but stopped and Jack grabbed him.

Diving in I found a blonde mermaid holding onto Mom. I swam as fast as I could and grabbed the medallion right before a red haired mermaid stabbed her claws into my chest. Suddenly the mermaids stopped. The blonde let go of my mom and she swam me to the surface.

"I told you to stay put!" She growled at me.

"No you said I couldn't come, you said nothing about staying put." I quipped. "Plus I saved you." I watched her eyes narrow at me.

"Why can't you ever listen to me!?" Viciously she grabbed my arm but then the blonde mermaid appeared behind her. Mom turned around quickly and held onto me behind her with one arm.

"What do you want Adella?" Mom hissed.

"Who is she?" I whispered in my mom's ear.

"My oldest sister, what she says goes." She whispered back.

"Do you love that daughter of yours, sister?" She spoke softly but sternly.

"More than my own life." Mom answered quickly. One by one mermaids began to emerge around us, but they were peaceful.

"Then we will help if you help me first." Adella softly spoke.

"With what?" Mom snapped.

"Fifteen years ago I fell in love with a man."

"So what do you want us to do about that?" Mom softly asked.

"We will help if you help me find my daughter Arista." My mouth dropped at this, and I think my mom's did too because for a while she said nothing.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short. When you're sick it kind of messes you up. Hope you enjoyed it anyways. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**CH 15**

We were now all on the ship headed towards where Arista was supposed to be. Mom sat next to me on the stairs with her arms wrapped around me. She kept a sharp eye on Adella. Elizabeth had given a dress to Adella and was now trying to teach her how to walk while Will and William were doing some practice sword fighting. I watched Adella walk over to me and my mom.

"So Syrena, tell me about your life." Adella sat next to me with mom on the other side of me.

"Mom, can I go with Will?" I asked not wanting to hear my mom's life story.

"Just be careful." She told me and I ran off towards Will. Turning for a second I saw Adella talking to Mom.

"Hey Will!" I greeted.

"Marina, ready for a re-match?" He grinned.

"What, did she beat you last time?" William laughed. I giggled at Will's aggravated expression.

"You're funny Dad, I went easy on her." I punched him in the arm at his comment.

"You wish, re-match it is!" I got my sword ready in front of me and grinned at him doing the same.

We started our little duel. He came at me with a swing. I dodged and blocked it. Then I swung at him while he jumped in the air over the sword. We blocked and dodged each other's attacks. When I was about to swing at him a hand grabbed my arm.

"Marina what are you doing?" Mom sternly asked as her eyes narrowed at me.

"Practicing" I stated. Her grip forcefully led me to the captain's quarters. "Mom, what are you doing?" She took my sword and sat me on the bed.

"What are you doing? You are practicing with real blades. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is!?" Her voice was rising.

"I need to practice with real swords, Mom." Arguing I watched her angrily point at me.

"You will not use real swords unless you are in danger!" She snapped at me.

"You know that the people after me have guns and swords, right? How long do you think I will last if I don't even know how to use a real sword?" I quipped crossing my arms.

"How did you end up so stubborn!?" She rubbed her temples with her fingers.

"I don't know why don't you ask my mom?" She sighed heavily and left while I was left in the room alone.

I lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling as tears fell from my eyes. Everything was so frustrating now and I just wanted my fun simple mom back. I miss when she use to take me to the ocean to watch and take me to town or even when her and dad use to sit on the coach with me and tell me stories. Hearing the door open I stopped the flood of memories.

"Hey Marina, want to talk?" Adella asked and came and sat on the bed next to me.

"Why would you care?" I snapped. "It's you fault too I am stuck in this mess." I heard her sigh.

"I am so sorry Marina. I didn't want to hurt you or my sister. That's why I had to leave my daughter. I knew I brought dangers towards her, and I thought I was doing what was best for her." I watched her wipe a tear away.

"So you really are going to help us?" I looked up at her smile at me.

"Yes, but first how about you go check on your mom? Honestly I never thought I would see her that upset." She patted me on the back.

"She is upset? Why?" I asked.

"Well, Mothers get upset over little things, especially when it comes to their daughters. Also mermaid mothers are a lot more protective." She grinned.

"So since you're Mom's sister, can I call you Aunt Adella and Arista can be my cousin?" I widely smiled at her soft laugh.

"I don't see why not." Smiling she hugged me. "Now go see your mom." I ran off and waved as I left the room.

I searched on deck and couldn't find her. Then I went up to where the steering wheel was. She wasn't their. Getting a little worried I went to the deck again and looked up. I saw her on the fore top sitting. Climbing up I crawled over to sit next to her.

"What are you doing up here?" She watched me as I scooted closer to her and leaned my head on her arm.

"Looking for you, Aunt Adella told me to go to you." I continued to watch the waves. I felt her lightly giggle.

"_Aunt _Adella?" She kissed my head and placed an arm around me. I grinned widely up at her.

"She said I could, and Arista can be my cousin." I looked up at her loving smile. We sat there until sunset as the ocean breeze blew on our faces and through our brown hair.

"Land Ho!" We heard a man yell. Climbing down I walked over to Adella looking towards the land.

"You ok Aunt Adella?" I held her hand. Mom came up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Nervous I guess. I haven't seen her since she was 1." She sighed. I looked towards land and realized where we were. I was home.

* * *

**So here is some more, but it is mostly about family. Please review if you like this story or give some suggestions.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CH 16**

It was a small little home away from town, but closer than our home was. Mom, Adella, and I stood at a distance away from the home. Aunt Adella was still debating on whether or not approaching the girl in the garden tending to the lettuce. She had long wavy blonde hair and was wearing tight pants with a loose white shirt and tall boots. Even looking like that she still looked beautiful.

"Well we should go now." Aunt Adella sighed.

"What!? You're not going to go meet her?" I huffed.

"She will be mad at me and she looks fine." She turned around. I bolted towards the girl before my mom could grab me. She saw me running towards her and she pulled out her sword on me.

"Hey, my name is Marina." I smiled as she lowered the sword down.

"Arista" She hesitated. "What do you want?"

"I am your cousin." I smiled widely. She peered around me and I turned to see she was looking at our moms. "The brown hair woman is my mom, and the blonde is her sister. She is your mom."

Arista stared at them for a moment they eyed me. "Are you telling the truth?" She raised her sword back at me. I threw up my arms.

"Yeah, where is your dad Michael?" Her mouth dropped.

"How do you know my father's name?" She snapped at me.

"Your mom told me." I kept my hands up.

"Dead" She started to cry and dropped the sword. I took in a deep breath of relieve and ran back to my mom and Aunt Adella.

"Aunt Adella, her dad is dead." Adella's eyes got wide and she ran over to Arista with me and mom following.

"Arista" Aunt Adella approached her daughter.

"What do you want!?" She picked up her sword and wiped the tears away.

"Honey I-" Arista cut her off.

"Don't you dare call me that! You left, you left us!" Arista cried. I felt mom wrap her arms around me.

"I thought I was protecting you. I left to protect you." Adella tried.

"Protect me!? You weren't there to protect me! You have to be there to protect someone!" She continued to sob and Aunt Adella tried to get closer to her. Arista brought her sword up. "Did you know Dad got re-married?" Aunt Adella was trying not to cry but tears were still coming out. "Yeah, well he got re-married and had another daughter. I loved my little sister and I would have done anything for her, but her mom, my step-mom, didn't like me. I was too perfect. So I was dumb enough to help her threw the woods, where she hired some men to try and kill me. I got away but Dad showed up and got killed trying to protect me. The worst part is if you were here that wouldn't have happened!" She yelled through the sobs and gasps for air. Arista finally dropped the sword and ran into the home locking the doors.

"Arista, please" Aunt Adella tried but it was no use. Mom went over to comfort her and I snuck over to the house. Climbing in through the window I found Arista sitting in the corner crying.

"Arista" I slowly approached her.

"Why did you come?" She sniffed while I sat down next to her.

"Because your mom wanted to find you." I softly spoke.

"She has been gone for fourteen years." Wiping her tears away she relaxed a little.

"She told me. When I was upset with my mom she told me how she missed you and that mermaids do whatever they think is best for their daughters."

"Did your mom leave you?"

"My dad wouldn't let her." I softly grinned and she weakly smiled back. "My dad is dead to because of mermaid issues and for a while I blamed her, but then I realized I needed her and she needed me." Arista looked up at me sadly. "I think you both need each other, plus I kind of want a cousin." We giggled and she took a deep breath.

"Ok, I will try, for you." She smiled and I grabbed her hand. We walked out together to see our moms sitting together.

"What do I call her?" Arista whispered in my ear. I smiled up at her.

"Try mom." She looked over at Aunt Adella and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Mom?" Arista hesitated a little but Aunt Adella still turned around.

"I am so sorry Airsta." Adella stood up. Before she could say much more, Arista hugged her mom tightly.

"I don't know if I can forgive you, but I can try and accept it." Arista looked up at Adella. Adella nodded and kissed Arista on the forehead.

"So Marina, what's the plan?" Arista asked smiling at me.

"I don't know because know there are two of us who can be killed for our blood." Arista's smile dropped. I looked at my mom and Adella eyeing us.

"Well, lets get back to the ship and we can figure it out then. Right now let's go into town and gets something to eat." My smiled and took my hand. I looked back at Adella and Arista holding hands behind us.

After we went into to town and grabbed something to eat we headed back to the ship. We were on our way when the lady from Taylor's Dresses came out.

"There you are you little brat!" She yelled at me. Mom stepped in between me and the Lady. "Out of the way Syrena, that brat of yours needs to be taught a lesson!" She angrily tried to separate me from my mom.

"Do not ever touch my daughter!" Mom growled.

"If you can't raise her to be respectful then I will have her remove!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Arista grab an apple. Aunt Adella was trying to get the Lady to back off. Releasing the apple from her hand, I watched it fly threw the air and hit the lady in the head. She fell backwards and Arista and I laughed. Our moms grabbed our hands and took off with us to the ship.

"Arista?" Adella turned to Arista who was walking with me laughing.

"Yes, mother?" She turned to her mom. Adella smiled and hugged Arista.

"Nice shot."

"Marina!" I saw Will run over to us. He turned to Arista and his mouth dropped. "W-who is this?"

"Hi, I'm Arista." Arista smiled and extended her hand to Will. Once he didn't respond she took her hand back. "Uh- are you ok?"

"He's fine." I smiled and punched his arm.

"Ouch!" He hissed at me while I shrugged with a smile.

"Anyways, I'm Marina's cousin." Arista winked at me.

"Oh yeah, hi, I'm Will Turner." He smiled.

"Well you three talk while Adella and I go talk to Will's parents." Mom kissed me on the cheek and left while Adella did the same to Arista who hugged her back.

"So you two know any good games?" Arista asked. We shrugged. "Ok then how about we play a card game?" She pulled out a deck of cards and we started playing together.

A few times we heard our parents talking, but we were having too much fun to worry. We ended up playing until sunset and then we ate dinner together on the stairs while the crew got ready to set sale. Mom and I where now sharing our room with Arista and Adella, but we still had no idea what to do now. We still had powerful men after us, but where they were was beyond us, so we weren't too worried about them.

* * *

"I thought you all said you were mermaid hunters." A woman snapped at a tall man.

"We are but if there aren't any mermaids it doesn't do us any good." The man gestured at Whitecap bay beach.

"How am I supposed to bring my father back with out that girl's blood!? I bet Jack has something to do with this." She angrily threw her arms in the air.

"Angelica dear, we will get that girl and boy's blood. Don't worry I have a plan." The man mischievously grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

**CH 17**

Arista and I met our mother's in the captain's quarters after dinner. Will was ordered to go to bed and we decided to go as well.

"So where have you been?" Mom hugged me. Arista went over to the other bed on the other side of the room to Adella. Aunt Adella laid on the bed and let Arista hop in.

"Taught them how to play a card game." Arista smiled.

"Oh?" Adella kissed Arista on the head and I hopped in my bed with my mom.

"So what's going to happen now?" I asked my Mom, who was getting in bed next to me.

"We go to sleep." She grinned.

"So can I call you Aunt Syrena?" Arista spoke up. I smiled widely over at Arista. "Marina gets to call Mom Aunt Adella." I watched Adella pull her into to tight hug.

"Sure" Mom smiled over at Arista then laid down next to me, pulling me into her own tight hug.

"Just one big happy family." I giggled and saw Arista smile widely.

Mom kissed me on the cheek and Adella kissed Arista on the forehead. This wasn't a normal family, but it was a good one. Closing my eyes I cuddled into my mom and fell asleep.

_I was in the endless ocean. Just floating I scanned the area, but saw nothing but a dark empty ocean. Swimming down my surroundings became darker and darker. I wasn't loosing oxygen, but I knew I couldn't hold my breath for very long. Stopping in the dark I heard a sound. It was a beautiful sound that had a smooth simple tone, but very peaceful. It was calling me. Where, I could not tell, but I followed the sound anyways. The beauty of it was hypnotizing. Swimming down I noticed a figure coming towards me. A creature with many large tentacles came at me showing hundreds of teeth. I screamed. _

I continued to scream and fell out of the bed breathing rapidly. I opened my eyes to see Mom holding me and Arista and Aunt Adella sitting next to me.

"Shhhh, it is ok." Mom tried to calm me down with her soothing voice. I started to cry.

"It's coming." I cried into her arms wrapped around me.

"What is?" Arista came over and sat in front of me.

"The Kraken" I cried "The Kraken" Mom stopped rocking me for a moment then continued.

"The Kraken follows the orders of Davy Jones." Mom stroked my hair.

"It won't be when it comes." The tears streamed down my face.

"Mom?" I heard Arista "What is the Kraken." I watched Adella  
hold Arista.

"Something bad" Aunt Adella sighed. 

Listening to some footsteps I heard them come around to the door.

"Marina, are you ok?" Will, ran to me. I shook my head with the tears. "What's wrong?"

"Will, where is the Kraken?" Mom asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Why?"

"That is what's coming after us." I snapped.

"How do you know?" Will crossed his arms.

"If I were you Will, I would go check." Arista quipped.

"Fine" Will, jumped up and ran out. I suppose he was searching for his parents.

We felt the boat jerk to the side softly. I began to shake with fear. Mom tried to comfort me, but I knew it wasn't going to help. I heard footsteps running towards the door and Will busted it open and was thrown to the ground due to a larger jerk of the ship.

"I know where the Kraken is." He sighed. I ran over to the bucket and threw up.

* * *

"You idiot! I need the girl and boy alive and you release the Kraken!" Angelica paced back and forth in front of the tall muscular man. She stopped and faced him "How did you even release the Kraken?"

"One thing you need to know about me dear" He rose up a silver flute in his hooked hand "Nothing is kept from a Mermaid Hunter."

"So what is your genius plan to get my father back?" Angelica snapped.

"You'll see, you just have to trust me." His devilish grin crossed his face. "Now put on your jacket, it's getting cold."

* * *

**Hey everyone! So I don't know if I will continue. Maybe if I get some reviews I'll update soon and more. So please review. :) I also hope that you are enjoying the story, tell me if you are. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**CH 18 **

"Hands on deck! All hands on deck!" We heard a man yell the ship jerk to the side.

"Come on!" Will grabbed me and Arista. We ran into Jack.

"Hello beastie" Jack pulled out his sword and ran from a tentacle.

We ran out on deck and saw huge tentacles flailing around the ship. I tentacle slammed in front of us and threw me over the railing of the ship, but I grabbed the side.

"Mom!" Yelling I looked down to see more tentacles. Shooting up out of the water I could feel the drips from them.

"Marina!" Mom yelled as I continued to keep a tight grip onto the ship.

I tried climbing up. Reaching the top I saw Will and Arista dodging a tentacle and getting slammed into the walls. Mom grabbed me and pulled me back onto the ship. Once I stood up, another tentacle flung me into the foremast. I gasped in pain and fell to the ground and dropped my sword. Grabbing my side I noticed the medallion around my neck. I tucked it into my shirt.

"Marina, are you ok?" Arista ran over to me and helped me up. I nodded.

"Where is Will?" I nervously asked. She pointed up towards the mainmast. Jack ran up to us with Elizabeth.

"Ok, stay away from the Kraken as much as possible, and don't get killed, savvy." Then he ran off with Elizabeth with a gun pointed at a tentacle.

We started to climb to the top. As we climbed, a tentacle swung by us and busted the ship. I scanned around for our moms. Elizabeth was with William helping with explosions while Jack did what Jack wanted. Aunt Arista and my Mom were trying to help people on board. They were being nice for mermaids especially Adella. Guess kids can change someone.

"Marina!" I heard my mom as she frantically searched for me.

"Up here!" I waved and saw her wave back. Continuing to climb I met Will and Arista at the top.

We held onto the wooden pole as it began to sway and snap. I could feel us falling but we continued to hold on. The mast fell and hung us overboard. We were now over the ocean. I was hanging on the tip furthest out hanging over the thrashing water.

"Help!" I pleaded as I held on for my life. The tentacles were wrapping around the ship and I was hanging over the Kraken's mouth.

"Hang on Marina!" I saw Mom running towards me as Arista was able to crawl off the pole to Adella. My hands were wet and slipping.

"Will!" I called as he hung by me.

"Just hang on! Don't let go!" I felt my hand slip and I fell. I felt something wrap around me and saw it was a seaweed rope from Mom.

The Kraken's mouth was rising from the ocean to me.

"Will, hold on!" I saw Will's father climbing over to get him.

"I'm not leaving Marina!" Will yelled at them. We both watch as the rope was snapping.

"Will, go." I weakly smiled at him.

"Not without you!" He screamed. "Try to climb up." I could see his tears I could feel my tears and I could se my mom cry as she and Aunt Adella held onto the rope. I glimpsed over to see Arista trying to help.

"Arista, go back!" I yelled at her. "Please!" She looked at me uncertainly and backed up. "Mom" I saw her crying "Sorry" I felt the vine snap. Jack was swinging on a rope and tried to grab me. I reached as far as I could, but it wasn't far enough.

"Marina!" I heard them all yell as the teeth surround me and everything become dark.

* * *

"Marina!" Will yelled at the falling girl.

"Will, come on!" His parents pleaded at the dangling boy.

Will looked over at the crying Syrena and Adella trying to keep Syrena from jumping over after Marina. Arista was next to Adlla crying and his mother was pleading for him to come. He looked down at the Kraken's mouth and then back at his parents. He calmly smiled at his parents and let go. Falling into the mouth, he only thought of Marina.

* * *

Arista watched Will fall after Marina. She felt guilt. Her mother's arms were tightly wrapped around her.

"I love you Mom." Arista cried as she felt her mom kiss her cheek. She watched Aunt Syrena and Elizabeth drop down and cry. Pushing her mother back, she climbed up onto the fallen pole.

"Arista!" Adella yelled and William tried to stop her, but she pressed on. She slid under his arms and continued to the end of the pole.

"Arista stop!" They yelled and she jumped. Arista fell down towards Will and Marina. Closing her eyes she felt the slime and breath of the beast before there was nothing.

* * *

**Ok, so I hope your enjoying the story. Please continue to review and give me your opinions. Also it would encourage me to continue writing, if you wanted of course, otherwise I don't know if its being enjoyed or ignored. So please review if you want the rest of the story. :) **

**P.S. I noticed that in Microsoft I don't have many errors, but it seems that once I copy and paste it onto here it changes some words. So sorry if there are grammar and spelling mistakes, but hey not everyone is perfect :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**CH 19**

I felt sand underneath me as I finally came too. Pealing my eyes open to the bright sunlight I managed to pull my self up. Feeling my chest I noticed the medallion still around my neck.

"Marina!" I turned to see Will and Arista running towards me.

I continued to examine the scenery. It was like a desert out here and hot. The sun blazed down on us and there was no food or water in sight.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked completely stunned.

"I think it's pretty obvious." Arista leaned on one side with her hands on her hips.

"You died with me?" I stared at them.

"Of course Marina, A friend never leaves a friend behind." Will grinned.

"What about our parents!" I shouted at them. Their heads dropped guiltily. "Our mothers, you left them!"

"What about you, huh!? You let go!" He threateningly pointed at me.

"It's not like I wanted to let go!" I snapped at him and Arista came between us.

"Look, either way we are here now." She turned to me sternly "Will fell after you and I didn't want you two to have an adventure without me. We needed to be with you so deal with it. Now we have to find a way out of here." She turned to Will.

"Ok, we need to find water first possibly little rock crabs." He sighed. Arista and I looked at him quizzically as he began to walk off in a random direction. I looked over at Arista who just shrugged her shoulders and we ran after him trying to keep up.

We caught up to Will when my chest started to freeze. "Ouch!" I threw the medallion down on the ground as it began to shimmer blue. "Whoa, what's going on?" The three of us stared down at it as it glowed.

"Well whatever it is its not like It could kill us." Will quipped with a grin.

"Ha you're funny." Arista sarcastically commented as she continued to stare at the medallion. "Pick it up." I sighed but did as was told. I cautiously grasped it and it only felt cool now. I slowly place it back around my neck as the shimmering began to fade.

"Well that was weird now come on!" Will began to run followed by Arista. I continued to speechlessly fiddle with the medallion but soon caught up to the others.

* * *

"Will we need to save them!" Elizabeth cried.

"We will, I promise." William reassured her.

"How?" Syrena wiped her eyes and wrapped her arms around Marina's sword.

"When sunrise comes we can leave to save them from the dead. That's where the Kraken sends them is Davy Jones locker pretty much, but we can't until the sunrise." He sighed and held Elizabeth close.

"Something doesn't seem right about this." Adella finally spoke up. Everyone slowly looked at her. "It doesn't bother anyone that Will also known as Davy Jones couldn't control his own Kraken that just so happens sends people to a hell that you can enter and return from?" Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"The Hunters!" They all said in unison.

"We need to get to them, now!" Syrena frantically pursued.

"Uh, I don't think going back is such a good idea." Jack picked up his gun and placed it back in its holder.

"You try and keep me from saving my daughter and I will kill you!" Syrena hissed. Jack threw up his arms in defense.

"I don't think the missionary would be happy about that." He turned around but Will grabbed Jack's arm.

"What do you mean Jack." William's deep voice told Jack he wasn't messing around anymore.

"The person after them is not just a person but a very very dangerous person, a person who will kill without hesitation and does not waste time. So how much do you love your children?" He waved his hands around at the ship being prepared.

"How do you know?" Adella snapped narrowing her eyes at the seemingly drunken man.

"Because I know what they are really going to be used for and it isn't to poison the ocean, Savvy."

* * *

"How much further?" I whined as we stomped through the sand. I have to admit being dead was worst than being alive.

"For the thousandth time we aren't there yet." Arista agitatedly snapped at me. I glared back at her with my arms crossed over my chest like a little kid would do if you denied them desert.

"Ugh!" Will dramatically sighed as he led the way. "Being dead sucks!" He yelled into the dry air.

"Well I don't think this hell was meant to be pleasant." Arista snapped as we slid down a sand doom.

We landed on hard ground with rocks everywhere.

"Here!" Will ran over to the rocks. "Hey there little guys, can you help us?" He picked up the rock.

"I think he snapped." Arista whispered full of concern as we watched Will talk to the rocks. I nodded in agreement.

"Here I'll distract him and you run." Our eyes continued to watch him talk to the rocks.

"These are the rock crabs." He said while I weakly grinned as if to agree with him. Honestly I wasn't sure what to think. "Look!" He yelled as the rocks started to move. Legs began to appear

* * *

The sun was now beginning to appear above the horizon and everyone was ready to return to save their children. Syrena was very anxious to save her daughter and the pacing back and forth on the ship showed everyone that she was. Adella was sitting on the stairs watching the ocean while Elizabeth was being held by William for comfort.

"We should get ready." William suggested as the rays of the sun began to show. Elizabeth nodded and wiped away her tears. Syrena and Adella watched the rays of the sun.

Everyone got into position and prepared for the transport. There was a bright green light and the ship disappeared from the ocean.

* * *

We continued to run with the rock grabs. Arista and I ran as closely behind to Will as possible. I could feel my feet sinking into the sand. Soon the bright blue ocean was in front of us as we stood on a sandy hill.

"We found it!" Will shouted as Arista and I laughed in relief.

We began to run down to the clear, blue, sparkling ocean. As we ran I noticed four figures further down the beach fighting. Grabbing Arista's and Will's arms I yanked them back.

"Hey what was that for?" I heard Arista whine but kept my gaze on the figures.

They followed my vision and froze. The four figures began running towards us. I scanned the area more and noticed a ship. They seemed oddly familiar but not the kind of familiar like you found a long lost friend.

"There they are!" One of the men yelled as they began to come towards us. A shiver crept down my spine that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I felt a tug on my arm.

"Run!" Will and Arista dragged me. They were becoming closer and closer and soon their features began to trigger a memory in my mind. The men who killed my Father.

* * *

**Hey sorry it took so long! I have been freakishly busy! So here is the next chapter please tell me if you enjoyed it and please leave a review! it really does help because it reminds me I still need to update! :)**


End file.
